Tea Party
by pastel light
Summary: “And out of the bag fell a ... Barbie doll? Lily stared at the doll. James stared at Lily. No one moved.” Lily James fic. This is my first attempt at writing, hopefully this will turn out cute! I would love any sort of review, criticism, and help...thanks
1. Chapter 1

The five year old boy shyly peeked around his mother's skirt, his tiny hands grasping the fabric tightly. He had big brown eyes, magnified even larger, if possible, by the pair of round, metal glasses balanced on his nose. His hair was jet black, and stuck up in all different directions. The boy took a tiny step away from the security of his mother and took in his surroundings.

He was in a rather large toy store, in fact possible the largest one he had ever been in. There was a comforting hum of parents chatting, children laughing, and Christmas carols playing merrily in the background. He watched in curiosity as a little girl with bright red hair attempted to have a tea party with a group of stuffed animals.

"Mrs. Rabbit, would you care for a cup of tea?" she asked in her politest voice, carefully tilting the pot towards a cup sitting on the table. "And will that be one or two sugar cubes Mrs. Bear?" she asked turning away to face the teddy bear. "And what about you? Would you like a cup of tea?" she asked turning her brilliant green eyes on the boy. It took a moment for him to realize she was talking to him. He wrinkled his nose and shook his head in disgust.

"Tea parties are for girls! I don't play girly games!" The red headed girl looked confused.

"Then why do you have a dolly stuck under your arm?" She pointed out, because he did indeed have a Barbie doll placed carefully between his arm and his body, so that it was secure and had no chance of falling out. His eyes flicked down to the well loved doll under his arm, her once long blond hair sticking up in choppy tufts, the patterns on her clothing were faded, and one shoe was missing.

"It's not a doll, it's an action figure" he said crossly, taking the doll in his hand and hiding it behind his back.

"No it's not!" she insisted.

"It is!" he said resolutely, sticking out his tongue just to prove the point.

"Not!"

"Is!"

"Not!"

"Is!"

"Fine then," the girl gave up, deciding that this was getting her no where. "Well, what games do you like to play?" The boy's face lit up.

"Qudditch!" he exclaimed.

"Quidch?" she questioned. "What's that?"

"Only the most awesome flying game ever!" the boy elaborated. "I can't believe you don't know what it is!"

"In the sky? That's impossible people can't fly!" The girl said doubtfully.

"Well the people don't fly, I guess, but the brooms do! And the people sit on the brooms." he explained, moving his hands through the air. "And when I am old enough to go to Hogwarts I'm going to be on the Gryffindor team just like my daddy was!" He stated proudly.

Just then, boy's mum finished her conversation. "James darling, we have to leave now." She said taking his hand.

"Bye" he told the little girl with red hair, waving his hand.

She waved back. Some people have problems telling the difference between real and make believe, she thought. Then she turned back to her tea party.

"Mrs. Elephant! What a lovely dress you are wearing!" she complimented.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, no big," Eleven year old Lily Evans muttered to herself looking fearfully at the letter in her hand. "This happens all the time in films."

She took a deep breath and then crept over to the door and fumbled with the lock for a few breathless seconds before hearing the satisfying click. Good, now no one could get in through the door. Now what? The windows! She panicked.

Lowering herself to the ground she slid across the floor on her stomach. Well, actually it was carpet, and ouch! It was giving her rug burn! How actors did this all the time, she had no idea. Maybe it was easier to do with inspiring music, she considered, and began humming the theme song to James Bond.

After a very long and painful journey, she finally reached the windows in the living room. Peaking over the sill, she could see no one. Crouching down again she reached up with the hand that was not holding the letter and began searching for a grip along the edge of the tapestry.

"Easy does it," she coaxed slowly pulling it along. Crash, the whole window treatment fell down upon her head.

"Lily!" screeched Lily's older sister Petunia running in to the room. "What in heavens name are you doing?" Lily put a single finger to her lips, attempting to silently communicate to Petunia the danger of the situation. Apparently Petunia wasn't very good at understanding silent communication.

"Oh my gosh! Mum and dad are going to kill you!" Petunia said gleefully, clasping her bony fingers together.

"Shhhhh, Pet! Don't talk! He might be here! He might hear you!" whispered Lily. Apparently Petunia wasn't good at understanding any sort of communication for that matter.

"What are you talking about? Who will hear me?" questioned Petunia loudly. Lily smacked her head, then looked around. Not only had the tapestry come off the wall, but also the fixture holding it up and a large chunk of wall at the places where it had been connected. Chips of paint and dust now covered not only Lily, but their new beloved couch. Whoops, mum and dad were going to kill her!

Oh well, there was no time to worry about this now, she had to somehow save her sister. Petunia moved towards the window. If the guy was hiding out there this very minute, he could now have a perfect view of Petunia, and who knew what he would do then! Lily took a deep breath, as much as she hated Petunia, she couldn't let this happen to her sister.

Lily stumbled to her feet and dove at Petunia, tackling her. With a thud they fell to the ground. "Owieeeeeeeeeee!" screamed Petunia, trying to shove Lily, who had conveniently landed directly on top of her, off. What's the big deal, thought Lily, accidentally elbowing Petunia in the face as she rolled off of her sister, the landing didn't hurt that much. There was a noise at the door. Lily stared in horror as the door handle began to twist. With a creak the door swung open,

"Ahhhh!" screamed Lily, covering her head.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Petunia closing her eyes.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Margaret Evans staring at the chaotic mess that used to be her living room.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" bellowed Peter Evans. And everyone looked at Lily.

"I love you mummy, I love you daddy." said Lily in a small voice.


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like to apologize for my extraordinarily short chapters. I have a very small attention span and can only write a page at a time before my mind begins to wander. x) Thanks for being patient while I try to organize my random and mostly pointless ideas. I hope you continue reading! Thanks for reviewing, you have no idea how much I appreciate it! Well, actually you probably do if you have a story of your own that you are writing…but anyways, on with the story!

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight," said Mr. Evans rubbing his temple. Lily, her mum and dad, and Petunia were all sitting around the kitchen table, looking at a pile of identical letters. "You have an 11 year old stalker, who keeps sending you letters via owls?" He asked. Lily nodded. "And you know it is this guy who is doing this, because you met him when you were four, and for six years he has been keeping track of you."

"Secretly stalking me." Lily confirmed cheerfully. "I didn't know of it until now." Mr. Evans picked up one of the letters and looked at it skeptically.

_Dear Lily Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..._

"When I met the boy, he told me about some made up some place called Hogwarts where people fly! Look at what all of the letters say! I mean, this is not just a coincidence! Who else would be lame enough to make up the same exact thing?" Lily said waving one of the letters around.

"You could have just made up both the boy, and the letters." Petunia pointed out. Lily ignored her and continued looking at her parents.

"You don't believe me?" asked Lily.

"Well, you do have a record for lying…" Mrs. Evans said delicately.

"Like when?" exclaimed Lily, looking highly insulted.

"Like when you insisted that you couldn't do the dishes because the water spirits were trying to bite you." Mrs. Evans reminded her.

"And the time when we caught you up reading past your bedtime and you claimed that there was a gang of pirates hiding in your closet, and every night they would come out and turn the lights on." Mr. Evans added.

"And don't forget when you told us that you had made a new best friend at school named Kylie, who turned out to be imaginary." accused Petunia.

"Hey!" Lily protested, "Kylie was the most loyal, compassionate, and trustworthy friend I have ever had!"

"She's the _only_ friend you've ever had." muttered Petunia nastily. Lily glared at Petunia.

"Okay, so maybe I have been known to…over exaggerate a little bit." Lily decided, "But I was young and immature way back then! I was just a little girl who wanted some love and attention! Is that really such a crime? I mean I would never say things like that now!"

"Way back then?" Mrs. Evans said exasperatedly. "Lily, all that was just from last week!"

"So?" asked Lily blankly. Everyone stared at her, and there was an awkward silence. With all this "stare at Lily" stuff going on, Lily was beginning to feel left out. She couldn't very well look at herself could she? Wait, scrap that! Where there's a will there's a way! Thought Lily as she valiantly jumped up and sprinted towards the bathroom. Grabbing a hand mirror out of the drawer, she raced back into the kitchen, taking no notice of the bewildered looks her family was sending her. Settling back down on her seat, she began a very hard core staring contest with her reflection.

"Bring it!" she thought maliciously, as she glared at the mirror.

"Bring what?" came her mother's perplexed voice from across the table. "Lily what are you doing?" Whoops, guess she had said that out loud. Oh well. Just then the door bell rang. Ding Dong! Lily grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver, and yep, you guessed it, everyone stared at Lily. No one laughed. Grumpily she put the phone down and marched out of the room muttering something about poor sense of humor, clown schools, and pistachio ice cream sprinkled with chocolate gummy bears.


	4. Chapter 4

Please review...I don't really have any clue how I'm doing and I really would love it if people would give me suggestions on how to improve my writing. 3 Ps. Do I have to do disclaimers? I mean I'm sure everyone knows that I don't own any of the HP universe. If I do have to do dislaimers what exactly do I write? Thanks a lot for reading! Bye

* * *

Lily marched half way down the hallway before she remembered she was supposed to be afraid. Sneaking up to the spy hole thing in her door, she peaked out. There was a tall, slender old man standing on her doorstep, with a long white beard, wearing what was appeared to be a violet-blue coloured robe. For a moment she thought that maybe their batty old neighbor who had just recently moved in down the street had gone outside in his bathrobe to get the newspaper and accidentally gotten locked out. Now he might just need someone to call a locksmith or something. However upon looking at the matching pointed hat placed atop his head, she immediately ruled out that explanation.

"Daddy! There's a wizard man at the door, would you like me to let him in?" Lily yelled towards the kitchen. Mr. Evans came out into the hallway, wondering what nonsense Lily was yelling about this time, and slightly cross at her rudeness at leaving someone outside the door. Passing Lily, he unlocked the door and opened it. Too his surprise there actually was a man dressed in robes and a wizard's hat.

"Told you so." said Lily annoyingly from behind her dad.

"Hello Mr. Evans, Lily," the old man said calmly tilting his head to each. "My name is Albus Dumbledore."

"Er, Hello." responded Mr. Evans uncertainly. "Can I help you with someth-"

"Did that boy send you? With the messy black hair?" interrupted Lily suspiciously, peeking around her dad.

"Boy?" questioned Dumbledore, confusion apparent on his face.

"James…er…" Lily paused as she realized she did not know the boy's last name.

"James Potter?" supplied Dumbledore.

"Aha! So you do know him!" cried Lily accusingly.

"You know James? How very curious," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, placing the tips of his long thin fingers together in front of him, before continuing. "Of course I know James; I have been friends with his parents for many years." he explained, trailing off into a contemplative silence.

Mr. Evan's who had been patiently waiting in the cold door way, finally jumped at the chance to get a word in. "Would you like to come in?" He asked, in an attempt to make up for his daughter's rudeness, to this somewhat odd, but essentially harmless, elderly man.

"Please" nodded Dumbledore.

Mr. Evan's led Dumbledore through to the living room, Lily close behind him. And in a moment they were all seated awkwardly on the couches in front of the fire place.

"Margaret, we have a guest, could you please bring out some tea?" Mr. Evans called into the kitchen.

Lily's mother, having been listening through the door, walked into the living room without delay, carrying a tray that held a tea pot and cup, and promptly poured them all some tea. Dumbledore took the tea and looked at it before setting down the cup and opening his mouth.

"Anyways the real reason why I am here is to discuss Lily's education. You have been getting letters informing you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" he asked. Lily nodded.

"I see, and what do you think of these letters?" Dumbledore seemed genuinely interested.

"How did you know about the letters?" Lily glared at the man distrustfully. "Is it you that has been sending me these letters?" Dumbledore nodded.

"Why?" asked Lily.

"To inform you that you are, indeed a witch." explained Dumbledore.

Lily looked at him skeptically. When she saw the serious expression on his face, she couldn't help but let out a giggle. And once she had started, she couldn't stop. Lily began to laugh, and laugh, and laugh, until her stomach began to hurt, and then she laughed some more.

Dumbledore looked at her in amusement, a small smile playing on his lips. Taking his wand out of his pocket he flicked his wrist casually and a pot of sugar and a spoon appeared in thin air, and hovered before him. Promptly taking the spoon, he began to put the sugar in his tea. "If there is one thing in this world that is my biggest weakness, it is my sweet tooth." He explained lightly ignoring the fact that Lily's laughter had abruptly stopped and she and her parents were gaping at him.


	5. Chapter 5

I amso sorry that I've taken so long. I have some of this story planned out, but this was a transition chapter that I really got stuck on. Once again, sorry for its shortness again (I have no attention span lol) I truly hope that next chapter will be much easier. Maybe I'll get a stroke of brilliant inspiration that everyone will love (I wish ha ha). Oh! Ps. I've realized that earlier in the story I talked about how the living room was in utter chaos, but then they took Dumbledore into it for tea, which obviously isn't a very logical thing to do. Eventually I'll go back and change it so that they took him into the parlor for tea instead, or something. One question: From an outside point of view, do the conversations I put in the story go smoothly? I think that I use the words: so-and-so said, and so-and-so asked, way too much but I can't think of any way to change it. Is it too redundant the way I have it? If so can you give me any suggestions or examples of how I should add variety? Keep reviewing please! I know that I really shouldn't care so much about what people think of my story, but I do. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Lily," Dumbledore said softly, leaning towards her confidentially, as if letting her in on a big secret. "You have always known that you were different, that you were special, haven't you? Can't you think of some odd things that may have happened to you before? Something when you were feeling a very strong emotion? Something almost…magical?" 

Lily nodded slowly, realization dawning across her face.

"Once when I was little, this girl in my class, Candace, took my favorite doll, Samantha. Candace held Samantha upside down over my head, her hair hanging just out of my reach, and refused to give her back. That night alone and lonely in my dark and scary room, I cried myself to sleep. The next morning when I woke up Samantha was cradled in my arms, like always. Funnily enough when I later arrived at school, I found Candace holding tightly to her own doll which appeared to have had every single hair ripped out of its head."

"Ah, the trauma of being six!" Dumbledore sighed his eyes twinkling.

"Wait, I didn't say that I was six," Lily pointed out. "How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess." Replied Dumbledore easily but Lily could have sworn that she saw him give her a quick wink.

Despite the initial shock at finding this loony stranger on her doorstep, Lily felt comfortable with this endearing old man, and was beginning to trust and like him more and more.

"Now, said Dumbledore, turning to address Lily's parents. "This must all be very confusing for you, if you would like I could arrange for you to meet with a wizarding family who also have a child starting at Hogwarts next year. I am sure they would be more than happy to help you adapt to this new situation."

Mr. and Mrs. Evans nodded dumbly, still shocked at the surprise of learning that somewhere there was a whole world, that up until a half an hour ago they would never have even dreamed existed.

"Right, I shall talk to the Trevelayan's as soon as possible and have them contact you. I must be leaving now. So sorry for any inconvenience I may have caused you today." He said, standing up, shaking Mr. Evan's somewhat limp hand and then walking into the hallway. Passing the door to the living room, he looked in and waved his hand across it, in a graceful manner before turning to wink at the Evans one last time, before disappearing with a sudden pop. The Evan's watched in fascination as the curtains in the living room jumped back onto their rods which in turn flew up, re hooking themselves on the wall, and the layer of dust that had been covering the floor, couch, and window disappeared. All of them stood there, silently, thinking about what a strange day it had been.


	6. Chapter 6

I've just been on vacation for two months so sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've just read everything that I wrote from before and I am thoroughly ashamed of my writing, it all sounds so awkward and chunky. I had a plan for this story, but I really can't continue it until I've figured out how to make it flow better. Maybe I'll try to re write it or something. Sorry if you guys for some miraculous reason actually did enjoy reading it, I'll give it another go. Any suggestions are more than welcome. Thanks xox


End file.
